High Council
The High Council is the governing body of New Gallifrey, comprised of Patricians, Senior Healers, and others who make significant contributions to the Society but have not yet attained the aforementioned ranks. A full Council has thirteen members, one for each life lived by a Gallifreyan with regenerative capacities. New Gallifrey's Council currently has nine members, although Patrician President Rory and Patrician President Julesy share a vote, except in the case of a tie. The High Council of New Gallifrey oversees the Academy, the holidays, and the Initiation of new members, among other things. It is ultimately the group responsible for the direction of the Society as a whole. Roles on the Council only change when a member resigns, or when Challenging occurs. It is not to be confused with the Celestial Intervention Agency, although some members on the Council may also be in the Celestial Intervention Agency, and vice versa. The Inner Council The Inner Council is a designation that separates the major roles of the Council from the comparatively minor roles. It is also a designation that existed in canon. All members of the Council have an equal vote, however, being a member of the Inner Council is a elevated rank that, as all high ranks do, entails an elevated responsibility within the Society as a whole. President Main article: President The President is the highest-ranking role of New Gallifrey, and accordingly has the highest level of responsibility within the Society. The role of the President within New Gallifrey is similar to the role of a Kithriarch within a Great House - caring for the wellbeing of the society, as well as the direction in which it travels. The President of the Council typically leads the meetings, the only exception being when they are for whatever reason unavailable. The President also possesses the Presidential Regalia of New Gallifrey, otherwise known as replicas of the Artefacts of Rassilon that were possessed by the President in Doctor Who canon. Within New Gallifrey, the collection of regalia in possession of the President is as follows: * The Rod of Rassilon * The Presidential Sash of Rassilon * A ring bearing the Seal of Rassilon * The Coronet of Rassilon * The Crown of Rassilon * The Key of Rassilon * The Pendant of Rassilon The current co-presidents of New Gallifrey are Patrician President Rory and Patrician President Julesy. Advisor Main article: Advisor The Advisor, as the name implies, advises the President and challenges their perspective when necessary. They work on policy, large-scale changes to the Society, and connecting with the other members of the Society who may be intimidated by the Patricians. In a way, the position of Advisor is that of an outsider, making them a bridge between the Council and the lower ranking members. The Advisor, along with the Chancellor, is responsible for holding a role similar to Vice President and managing the monetary affairs of the Society. It is equivalent to the role of the Vice President in Gallifreyan society. The Advisor also possesses the Advisor's Sash of Rassilon, an equally valuable duplicate of the Presidential Sash of Rassilon, similar to how Omega owned the second Sash of Rassilon in Gallifreyan history. The current Advisor of New Gallifrey is Patrician Advisor Morgana. Chancellor Main article: Chancellor The Chancellor is the member of New Gallifrey who is most directly responsible for running the Academy and the weekly study groups. It is less of an adversarial role than the Advisor, and along with the Advisor, is responsible for management of the monetary affairs of the Society and fulfilling a Vice Presidential role. The Chancellor also possesses the Great Key of Rassilon. The current Chancellor of New Gallifrey is Healer-Chancellor Jelen. Castellan/Chatelaine Main article: Castellan The Castellan (feminine version Chatelaine) position is one that is well suited to a Healer, or perhaps a member of one of the lower triad chapters, which are more focused on stability. The Castellan is primarily responsible for mediating conflicts and assisting struggling members, as well as communicating with people outside of New Gallifrey, and is the head of the Chancellery Guard. The current Castellan of New Gallifrey is Healer-Castellan Isa. Other Council Positions Coordinator Main article: Coordinator The Coordinator is a member of both the Council and the Celestial Intervention Agency within New Gallifrey. The role of the Coordinator is the most focused on balancing the need to uphold the Doctrine of Non-Intervention with challenging someone who may be becoming abusive within the Society, or someone who is harming its members from the outside. On a less serious note, the Coordinator is also responsible for the organization of social events and research for the Society. The current interim Coordinator of New Gallifrey is Patrician Calista. Gold Usher Main article: Gold Usher The Gold Usher is a ceremonial position within New Gallifrey. The Gold Usher designs the rituals for the holidays and other ceremonies, such as elevation to Patrician or an investiture ceremony for a member of the Council. The current Gold Usher of New Gallifrey is Healer-Castellan Isa. Bronze Usher Main article: Bronze Usher The Bronze Usher is a ceremonial position within New Gallifrey. The Bronze Usher carries out rituals and ceremonies designed by the Gold Usher, should the Gold Usher be unavailable to host the ritual themselves. The current Bronze Usher of New Gallifrey is Healer Azura. Archivist Main article: Archivist The Archivist is a note-taking and organizational position, and it was instituted on July 27th for the purpose of having someone record notes from meetings of the High Council. The current Archivist of New Gallifrey is Patrician Olivia, although Patrician President Rory is the main maintainer of the wiki so they also have the Archivist role on the server. Chapter Cardinal Main article: Chapter Cardinal The Chapter Cardinals are responsible for communication between the Council and the chapter they are the representative of. They make sure that the needs of all of the chapters are being met. There are six Cardinals, one for each Chapter represented within the Society. The current Chapter Cardinals for the chapters are as follows: * Prydon: Patrician Calista * Arcal: Patrician Advisor Morgana * Patrex: Patrician President Julesy * Cerule: Healer-Chancellor Jelen * Dromeian: Patrician President Rory * Scendeles: Patrician Olivia Category:Basic Information Track Heads The Track Heads within the Council are responsible for overseeing the running of the current tracks of the Academy of New Gallifrey. They are as follows: * Healer Track: Healer-Chancellor Jelen * Patrician Track: Patrician President Rory Category:Groups within New Gallifrey Category:Government